


Leda's Interlude

by Tell_me_about_it_shug



Series: And it's in the quality of the Gods [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt No Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tell_me_about_it_shug/pseuds/Tell_me_about_it_shug
Summary: She flinches at the sight of swans
Relationships: Leda/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: And it's in the quality of the Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607104
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Leda's Interlude

She flinches at the sight of swans; the ghost of feathers and rough hands dragging her from the pool and holding her down. She can hear his voice

" _So good, Leda. So beautiful." "Be still Leda, this is an honour, you should be proud."_

She becomes something primitive during thunderstorms, a beast driven solely on fear. No one is allowed to touch her, not that anyone would. She is terrifying when she goes into her fits. Lightning strikes, lighting the blackened sky for just a second. His voice is in her ear, his hands bruising her thighs, her throat, and her arms.

" _Leda, why do you cry?" "If you didn't fight me so hard it wouldn't hurt, Leda."_

She knows she is pregnant when he's done _._

 _"This is a gift, Leda. A mortal woman should be happy to carry my seed._ "

The pregnancy sucks the life out of her. Her body can just barely handle carrying the children of a God and a moral king. Her stomach swells beyond what is healthy and she keeps nothing solid nor liquid down. Her sleep is plagued with nightmares of her defilement, her waking hours are spent miserable and tear soaked.

" _Leda, you feel so good." "You wouldn't be bleeding so much if you just held still."_

She looses consciousness after giving birth, the stress of pushing out two things larger than any baby had just about killed her. When she comes to, she immediately vomits. "Where are the eggs?" She asks after her maids clean her of her own vomit and blood.

" _Leda, can you walk?" "Did I break you Leda? Do your insides hurt? Is that why you are bleeding so much? Is your throat raw? Is that bleeding too?"_

She had birthed two large swan eggs. They had torn her badly, ruined her body. Her husband spat at the steps of Zeus's temple and cursed the gods. She held the eggs in her arms.

" _Shhh, Leda. You asked for this." " You should be happy you have my attentions, Leda."_

Two months later and the eggs hatch. Two half God's; a star born son and a daughter hand crafted by Aphrodite, and two mortal children, the son and daughter of a king. She tries to love her children, she really does. But sometimes the only thing she can hear is his voice and see is his face when she looks at them.

" _Leda, Leda, Leda, Leda"_


End file.
